1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating apparatuses, more particularly to a heat dissipating apparatus for a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile phones are popular communication devices. However, heat is continually generated by a plurality of electronic components in the mobile phones, and the mobile phones are often crashed. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.